Deneva
Deneva (or Deneva Prime) was a planet located in the Kap For system of the Beta Quadrant (see ) forty-nine light years from the Klingon border ( ) and was the location of a Earth colony established in the 2140s. Shortly after the element trivium is discovered in Deneva's asteroid belt. By the 2150s, Deneva was a key port, with many cargo vessels making runs to the asteroid belt. (Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual and ''ENT'' episode: "Horizon") As the colony continued to grow in the late 22nd and early 23rd centuries, a scientific base started to develop on Deneva, which drew many scientific minds from all over the Federation. It was in the labs of Carter Winston's Resources Corporation of Deneva where the energy-channeling properties of dilithium were first observed by Federation researchers. (TOS reference book: Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology and novel: The Final Reflection) Disaster struck Deneva in 2267 when a visiting transport ship from Ingraham B brought deadly neural parasites with them that took over the colonists' minds, making them build spaceships so that they could spread their influence. Fortunately, their plans were halted by Captain James T. Kirk (whose brother Sam and family were stationed on Deneva) and the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]. Deaths from the invasion numbered close to twenty-one thousand, including Deneva's governor Newton Armitage, Sam Kirk, and his wife Aurelan. Deputy governor Helena Albrecht took over leadership of the colony. (''TOS'' novelization: "Operation -- Annihilate!", Star Trek 2, novel Provenance of Shadows) Following the end of the parasite crisis, the citizens of Deneva got back on their feet and the colony continued. By the 2380s, two Denevans had served as President of the United Federation of Planets: Alohk Ixan from 2281 to 2284, and Adam Zagrin from 2301 to 2308. (RPG reference book: Star Fleet: Intelligence - Agent's Orientation Sourcebook (FASA RPG)) In 2376 the First Minister of Bajor Shakaar Edon visited Deneva as part of a good will tour of the Federation. (''DS9'' novel: Unity) By 2379, Otamad had been elected President of Deneva. ( ) Deneva and its entire population fell victim to the Borg during their invasion of the Alpha Quadrant in 2381, its entire population slaughtered and its surface geography reduced to ash. Among the deceased were the family of ''Enterprise''-E security chief Jasminder Choudhury; Elieth, one of the sons of ''Titan'' tactical officer Tuvok; and Elieth's wife, Ione Kitain. (''ST: Destiny'' novel: Lost Souls) Geography Oceans and Seas *Aurelius Ocean *Terringen Ocean *Bolsibir Sea *Toran Sea Continents *Bolshoi *Sibir *Menshoi Regions *Borders Mountains *Randall Mountains *Sibiran Mountains *Summer Islands *Argo Islands *Malcom Island *Northstar Points of Interest *Tate Spaceport *Norris Farm *Rose Farm *Scj Ranch *Sol's Ranch Cities *Deneva Station *Jet City *Archer Mirror Universe In the Mirror Universe, Empress Sato I was to have been exiled to Deneva following her overthrow by General Shran. However, she was captured by anti-Empire rebels en route. (ENT novel: Age of the Empress) Connections * Category:Planets Category:Federation Colonies Category:Alpha Quadrant Planets